Tinting Glass
by Minute Maid Apple Juice
Summary: Rogue's life seemed to be normal again. Jean was back and things were going great with Bobby. Everything was right. But The Brotherhood is about to change that.
1. She Returns

She stood in front of the mirror putting the last of her earrings in her ears. Jean had pierced them all eight times, all on the same day. It was right after Logan had left. They still sort of hurt, but the pain didn't bug her. She had experienced worse.  
  
Rogue sighed.  
  
She still couldn't believe Jean was gone.  
  
It had been one whole week. No one had really gotten over the shock.  
  
Poor Scott.  
  
She had held his hand in the Oval Office when the pain was fresh. She had given his had an extra squeeze when the word "casualties" arose in the conversation. Scott was like a father to her. Jean was like her mother. Rogue had told them things she would have never told her real parents. The three were real close. That's why she has spent most of her time making sure Scott was ok.  
  
Aside from teaching he never left his room. She brought him his meals and finally convinced him to shave off the shabby stubble that had crept onto his face.  
  
With her earrings in place, she did one last once over. She wore tight, dark faded jeans and a black t-shirt complete with a matching set of black arm length gloves and a scarf. Her hair was piled on top of her head held up with about thirty bobby pins and about half a can of hairspray. She grabbed her gray book bag, and headed to class.  
  
"Hey, kid." Logan said as she passed his room.  
  
His door was wide open.  
  
"Hey." She replied walking in casually.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"  
  
" I get first period off."  
  
"And Bobby?"  
  
"He isn't so lucky."  
  
Logan chuckled as he made room for her on his bed. She took the offered seat next to him.  
  
"It's nice to get a chance to talk to you. You're always with Scott, and those rare moments that you aren't, you are with Bobby, or off in your own little world. Are you all right?"  
  
Rogue thought about the question for a moment. She opened her mouth to answer, but hesitated.  
  
"No." she admitted, "I put on a brave face for Scott's sake, but I am scared to death."  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Jean was like a mom, not only to me, but to everyone else. What will happen to us now? That and....."  
  
Logan held her hand, encouraging her to go on.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"John left with Him. John's mind is already corrupted, who knows what will happen with Magneto's encouragement? I miss them both so much."  
  
Rogue tried her best not to cry. She hated crying in front of him.  
  
"I miss them too. Well, not so much Pyro, I never really knew him, but..."  
  
"I know. Listen, I better go to class now, beat the rush, you know?"  
  
They both stood up.  
  
They will still holding each other's hand.  
  
Rogue snapped her hand back, and Logan did the same.  
  
They stood there for one awkward moment.  
  
"Bye." Rogue whispered.  
  
"Bye."  
  
She almost ran out of his room, embarrassed that her cheeks were flushed. She slowed down about three rooms from Logan's, Her heart was racing and she was short of breath. It wasn't from the running either. She knew what this feeling was. She only got this way around Bobby. What was happening to her?  
  
A knock at the front door made Rogue stop in mid-thought. She almost believed it hadn't happened. It was a loud clunk in almost an urgent fashion.  
  
It happened again.  
  
She cautiously walked to door looking around to see if anyone was near.  
  
Just her.  
  
She shivered, suddenly cold, as scenes from cheesy horror movies flashed before her mind. She opened the door.  
  
The frail form of Jean Grey collapsed on her.  
  
Rogue screamed.  
  
"Scott!!" She yelled, "Scott!!!"  
  
His classroom was nearby. She prayed that he had heard.  
  
Jean clutched on to Rogue's arm, digging in with her fingered as if her very life depended on it.  
  
"Rogue." Jean whispered.  
  
Veins were bulging out of her face.  
  
It took Rogue a moment to realize that one of Jean's fingers was touching the skin that showed between her glove and her shirt sleeve on her right arm.  
  
Rogue couldn't push her off. She fell backwards on to the ground in effort.  
  
"Scott!! Somebody!!!" she screamed, "Help!"  
  
The sweet sound of footsteps sounded down the hall.  
  
"Rogue? Jean!!"  
  
Scott Summers pulled Jean off of Rogue and held the deathly pale redhead in his arms.  
  
Logan helped Rogue to her feet.  
  
"Kid, are you all right?" he asked her as he steadied her.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
The newly formed crowd looked on in confusion. Scott rushed to the hospital wing with Jean in his arms.  
  
"Marie?!"  
  
Rogue twisted out of Logan's grasp. Lights overhead flickered dangerously and two nearby vases exploded. She opened her eyes to reveal that they were red. They almost appeared to be on fire.  
  
She looked around in panic.  
  
Voices, thoughts, filled her mind from everyone who was with in a ten-mile radius of her. It was too much. Instinctively she flung her hands to her ears trying to block out the noise.  
  
She screamed as she fell to the floor in pain. A window shattered and the lights overhead burst as Rouge lied unconscious on the floor.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rogue woke up in Logan's arms, carried like a baby. As far as she could tell Jean was mostly out of her head. No more voices streamed through her mind, but the surrounding lights still flickered.  
  
"....the hell?" she mumbled itching her nose.  
  
She pulled back her fingers. They were red with blood.  
  
"Rogue?" Logan asked, "Are you all right??"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Where am I bleeding?"  
  
"Your nose."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To confirm that you are all right."  
  
Rogue took this as a satisfying answer and stopped talking. Absentmindedly, she dug her head deeper into Logan's chest. There was something about him that made her feel safe.  
  
She had the worst headache in the world and she was still working on controlling Jean's power. It wasn't helping that her heart was beating faster and the butterflies had found their way back into her stomach.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rogue finished the day with a struggle. Her mind was racing, and she wasn't in the best mood. She was late to second period because Logan didn't trust Scott's word that she was ok. The Professor had to explain it all.  
  
Rogue had suffered a mental overload from Jean's extreme powers causing her brain to shut down, as it's only defense. This had triggered her nosebleed. They made sure she didn't have a hemorrhage, or something, and once she was cleared and cleaned up, it was off to class she went.  
  
She was about to scream at the people to stop staring at her. Bobby hung around to comfort her, like always, but didn't talk. He knew better than to talk to her after she imprinted. He had found that one out the hard way, but it was a nice lesson to learn. He left her side and went to his dorm. She'd come find him when her spirits lifted. She always did.  
  
"How is she?" Rouge asked as she walking into Jean's hospital room.  
  
Scott, who had been sitting in the room alone with Jean all day, stood.  
  
"Xavier says that she'll need a few days to rest. She'll be fine."  
  
"Oh thank God!!" Rogue exclaimed.  
  
She ran into Scott's arms and they both stood there, the happiest they'd both been in a long time.  
  
"Come on, let's give Jean some alone time and head to dinner." Rogue suggested.  
  
Scott followed her out the door, taking one last glance over his shoulder before he left.  
  
It was time to tell everyone the good news.  
  
A/N: Ah, Jean's back. Fun fun for everyone.  
  
Anyway, new theme, new plot, new concept, new X-Men fic from me. This is obviously post X2, my first post X2 fic might I add, and this will prove to be an interesting ride.  
  
The placement of the word "hemorrhage" was coincidental. Don't look into it as a reference to my TTGWTB fic.  
  
Also, Rogue and Scott were standing side by side in the Oval Office so the fact about the squeezing hand thing could very well be true. I wont be going into the whole Jean= Phoenix thing. I'm a little sketchy on that whole thing and rather than make ten-thousand mistakes that will piss you all off, she'll just come back as the same old Jean, only she'll be a hell of a lot stronger and more powerful, but not Phoenix.  
  
Here are the pairings for those of you wondering where this is going: Kurt/Storm, Bobby/ Rogue, Logan/Rogue (She'll have to choose later in the story, but I'll work some nice B/R and L/R fluff around.), Scott/Jean, and Pyro will try to bag Rogue for himself so a little P/R in some places.  
  
Let's face it.  
  
Everybody loves Rogue.  
  
I thought I saw some Rogue/Colossus in the very beginning of the X2 book, but I could be looking too much into it.  
  
It's like a dangerous X-Men love octagon.  
  
Yeah, I'll stop typing now.  
  
Tell me if you like or no like.  
  
Thanks!!! 


	2. Restless Night

Rogue twisted and turned in her sleep that night. She felt as if she was drowning. The waves smashed against her, crushing her. She opened her mouth to scream, but water filled her lungs.  
  
Gagging as she woke up, she checked to see if she woke up her roommate, but Jubilation Lee was still sawing logs. Unable to sleep, she walked over to her desk and grabbed a small black bag, walked to the door, and headed to the library. She had started to wear pajama pants, a tee, and night gloves now to bed just incase the government decides they want to make another visit back. It was silly, she knew, but at least she wouldn't be running around in a slinky nightgown should the occasion for running arrive.  
  
She made it to the library and she was the only one there. Who would be up this late in the library? Unless you were really behind on your homework or you were looking for a place to hide nobody would be here. Rogue was doing neither. She plopped in front of the nearest computer and logged on to AOL.  
  
Jubilee was pushing her to get a new screen name, but Rogue wasn't in that big of a hurry to change it. It was the one she had made when she had started high school back home. TheMHSOutsider meaning The Meridian High School's Outsider. It was the only thing of her normal life that she still had left. She was willing to keep it as long as she could.  
  
She cracked her knuckles and her neck before she started. She grabbed some equipment out of her bag and hooked it up to the computer. She started to type vigorously typing in random codes where they needed to be. Cracking passwords and getting one step closer to the main archive. In about a half hour she was inside the White House's computer system. She was the only one in the Mansion who was any good at hacking. As much as she hated to admit it now, she had been the president of the computer club in her freshman year and had been so her sophomore and junior years of high school as well.  
  
She was exceptionally good at computers, what could she say? She had been hacking since the beginning of her sophomore year and now that the Professor had given her all of these amazing toys so that they could keep tabs on the government's "solution" to the "mutant problem."  
  
So far there has been nothing bad circulating the files. Ever since President McKenna made his speech after the X-Men had a "little chat" with him, the MP files just stayed as they were. No new ones came. It was odd. She decided to hack into Stryker's government files, which proved to be a hard thing to do. There was nothing there about his second Cerebro or any of that junk and she was about to give up for the night when the words "Weapon X" flashed before the screen.  
  
Interested, she double clicked on the file.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"You want me to do what?" John Allardyce asked cautiously.  
  
"You heard me the first time, so don't ask silly questions. We'll strike them with a low blow cloud their minds with emotion causing them misinterpret our real plans." Magneto said in an overly patient voice.  
  
"But I don't see how..."  
  
"Your soft on the girl, aren't you?"  
  
It took a moment for John to answer. He had tried so hard to get over her, but it wasn't working.  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"It could change everything."  
  
"It doesn't matter she's with Bobbeee." He said emphasizing the last word in an annoyed fashion.  
  
"We could easily change that."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Again with the questions. Just follow my direction and you will have everything you want."  
  
A/N: I finally updated. Yay.  
  
I am not sure that you could hack into the White House files from AOL, but I figure that "toys" that Xavier gave Rogue would make hacking a hell of a lot easier. Hmmm, yes, Rogue the computer wiz. This will come to play a lot more when her past gets revealed in later chapters. It was a fun idea to play around with.  
  
More coming soon. 


	3. Lying To Logan

"Look, Professor! It's all here." She said placing a stack of papers on his desk, "This is Logan's past. This is everything he is looking for and more even."  
  
She looked as Xavier thumbed trough the papers, his expression never changing, but Rogue read it loud and clear.  
  
"You already know." She accused, "You already know all about it don't you?"  
  
"Rogue, there are some things that he needs to find out for himself."  
  
"Why wont you just tell him? It's not like you're afraid of losing him!"  
  
Xavier could see Magneto's personality flash through her eyes.  
  
"You are, aren't you?" she asked taking a step backward.  
  
"Rogue, promise me you wont tell him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't tell him."  
  
"I can't."  
  
~Please, Rogue.~  
  
She suddenly felt sick in the stomach. Logan was her friend; he meant everything to her. She couldn't keep this from him, could she?  
  
"Fine." She growled.  
  
She stormed out of the Professor's office not watching where she was going.  
  
"Whoa, watch where you're going kid. You're going to kill someone at that rate."  
  
Just the person she wanted to see.  
  
"Kid, are you alright?" Logan asked putting both of his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I'm fine, perfectly fine." She lied.  
  
"And that's why you're crying?"  
  
Damn.  
  
"What happened?" He questioned.  
  
"Nothing, it's just, my head hurts. It's getting a little crowded in there."  
  
It wasn't a complete lie, she kept telling herself as she wiped her eyes.  
  
Logan seemed to accept that, for now.  
  
"Wanna go out for lunch later? You look like you could get out of this place for a while. To tell you the truth, I could to."  
  
"Sounds great. My lunch break is at 11:45."  
  
"What's your class before lunch?"  
  
"Math with Scott."  
  
Logan tried not to waver his expression at the sound of Scott's first name that came from her lips. He'd never heard her call him that before, but somehow he wasn't surprised. He was just a little angry.  
  
"I'll meet you then."  
  
Logan gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze and walked away. Rogue went in the opposite direction trying to calm her stomach down.  
  
This would work.  
  
She would make it work.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rogue was the last one out of the class. She had already told Bobby she would not be joining him for lunch. Everything was almost set.  
  
"I have to go get my purse." She said to Logan who was standing right outside the door, "I'll be right back."  
  
"Where're you two going?" Scott asked as soon as the girl was out of earshot.  
  
"Out to lunch." Logan casually stated.  
  
"She only has an hour."  
  
"What, are you the overprotective father now?"  
  
"Is that what I am? Tell me then, who are you, Logan?"  
  
Scott smiled as Logan gave no answer and turned to meet Rogue as she walked up to the two.  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"See you later, Scott. Tell Jean I give my regards."  
  
"I'll do that. We'll visit Jean later, ok? She's ready to leave the hospital room."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Logan gave Scott one last glare as they headed out the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
They had found a fast food restaurant nearby. Logan was half done with his burger when Rogue came back from the soda fountain with her drink.  
  
"Gonna come up for air sometime soon?" She asked as she popped the plastic cover off of her salad.  
  
"Ha ha ha." He mumbled as he took his last bate and started slower with the French fries.  
  
They sat there a moment eating in silence.  
  
"You and Bobby, huh?" Logan asked breaking the silence. He'd gotten Snowflake's side of the story and he was really interested on why a girl like her chose a guy like him.  
  
"Yeah." She said nodding, "It's a joke to you, isn't it?"  
  
That's what made Rogue so special to him, Logan thought. She knew him almost as well as he knew himself.  
  
He grinned, "I'm only wondering how it works. Talk about your classic tale of fire and ice. No pun intended."  
  
"There was a pun intended and I myself and not sure how it happened. It's really all one big mistake actually."  
  
Logan raised his eyebrow stopping the hand with his next fry contained snugly between the thumb, pointer, and middle finger in midair.  
  
"That came out wrong. What I meant was that Bobby and I didn't really mean to go out." Seeing the fry suspended in midair she added, "And eat the thing before I make you eat it myself."  
  
Logan put the fry in his mouth, chewed it a bit, that asked, making sure that Rogue could see the gooey fry mess in his mouth, "Why?"  
  
Just like a little child.  
  
Rogue giggled a bit before continuing, "Well, it was a week after you left. Bobby, John and I were becoming great friends and John asked me if I wanted to go see a movie. I said yes and come the day of the movie showing, John landed in detention for improper use of his mutation."  
  
Logan smiled to himself at that part.  
  
"So, I figured there was no harm in going to the movie alone and told John I would see him later. I went and guess who was there."  
  
"Snowflake?"  
  
"Bobby." She corrected with amazing patience, "Bobby was there with his family. Once and a while they meet up for a fun filled family outing and I had accidentally stumbled into it. Bobby motioned for me to come and talk to him and I did. When I was introduced, I got the feeling that they already knew who I was.  
  
"So I sit with the Drakes during the movie and Mrs. Drake invites me to dinner with them. Bobby insisted and I went. It was nice to see a normal healthy family, you know? Anyway, afterwards when Bobby and I headed back to the institute we got to talking. One thing lead to an other and, well, ta da!"  
  
"Just like that? He suddenly became a romantic interest? You suddenly saw him in different eyes?"  
  
"No. The first time I met him he made me an ice rose. He showed me around the school. We ate lunch together many times and sometimes dinner too."  
  
She suddenly realized what she was doing. Talking about relationships with Logan. She blushed.  
  
"You done? With the salad I mean."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Logan picked up both of their trays and headed to the trash bin. Something wasn't right with her. It was like her body was doing one thing and her mind was off somewhere else. He didn't expect anyone else to catch it; it was that subtle. Maybe he was losing it. He looked over his shoulder at Rogue who seemed unusually depressed now that she was alone.  
  
No, he wasn't losing it. Something was wrong and Logan doubted that it was due to the lack of space in her head. She had lied to him and he wanted to know why.  
  
Maybe ol' One Eye knew about this.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Cyke." Logan addressed as he walked into Scott's empty class later that night.  
  
It wasn't completely empty like he had thought. Jean was there too.  
  
"Yes, Wolvie?" Scott shot back.  
  
"This isn't a time for petty games."  
  
"You started it."  
  
"Something's wrong with Rogue."  
  
Scott and Jean's expressions instantly changed.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Jean asked, stiffly getting out of her seat.  
  
"Has she seemed, a little distracted to you lately? A little depressed maybe?"  
  
"Not that I know of." Scott said, "Why?"  
  
"She lied to me this morning."  
  
"How's that bad?"  
  
"She's never lied to him before, Scott." Jean answered reading Logan's mind.  
  
"It could have been nothing." Scott pressed.  
  
"Or it could have been something. Just keep a sharper eye on her. Tell me if you see anything."  
  
And with that, Logan left the room.  
  
A/N: Just in case you were wondering ~this~ means speaking through minds. Yeah. 


	4. Family Ties

Rogue knew instantly that Saturday was going to be a bad day. She first got the vibe that night when she couldn't sleep. She finally slept only to wake up four hours later at eight. She gave up grumpily, but as soon as she took one step out of her bed, she knew something was off.  
  
She couldn't explain it, but that sick feeling in her stomach kept with her as she showered and dressed in black jeans, a red halter-top, and a long sleeved, see-through black top over it. She put on black gloves that went up only a little past her wrists, and headed to the lobby. No one was there. Rogue briefly wondered where Jones was, but she soon found out that she really didn't care.  
  
Rogue doubted that any students, in their right mind, were up this early on the weekend. She knew Jubilee wasn't. Only the adults were up at nine-o- clock.  
  
She sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on. She flipped through the channels only to see the usual Saturday morning cartoon junk.  
  
Nothing to worry about, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
She continued flipping until a familiar house filled the screen on the large TV.  
  
It was her house.  
  
It was on fire.  
  
Rogue sat numbly as the news caster spoke.  
  
"This is shocking footage of what took place earlier today in small town Meridian, Mississippi. What you are seeing was shot at six-o-clock this morning. The fire, now, has been put out and we take you live to Rachel Burkhardt, who is on the scene."  
  
The footage changed and instead of a forty-year-old lady who looked twenty- nine with died blonde hair, a young red headed girl was standing outside on Currier Street. Rogue recognized it instantly.  
  
"Thank you, Sharon. I am here with Meridian's fire marshal, Steven Richter. Hello, Steven."  
  
The camera shot to a man in his early forties. He was the leader of the angry mob that attacked Rogue the day before she left.  
  
"We've discovered that the fire was no accident. Several witnesses say they spotted a brown haired man and police have sketched out this as a possibility of what he may look like."  
  
A really crude drawing of John Allerdyce flashed on the screen as Mr. Richter kept talking.  
  
"The fire started in the upstairs master bedroom were George and Rebecca D'Ancanto were currently sleeping."  
  
"How did it start, Mr. Richter?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well this might sound impossible, but it appears that the fire itself came through the window and into the bed room and killed Mr. and Mrs. D'Ancanto  
  
Dead.  
  
Both of her parents were dead.  
  
How could he do this?  
  
Why did John do this?  
  
She already knew the answer.  
  
Magneto.  
  
"What about the murderer? Have the police found him?" Rachel's voice etched into her thoughts.  
  
"No. Several people have sighted a man who fits the description heading northeast. He was last seen around Worcester, Massachusetts. We strongly advise for...."  
  
Rogue stopped listening. She numbly stood up and ran, still clutching the remote. Tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision as she bolted down the hallway. She barely registered that Kurt Wagner was walking out of the library, face buried in a book. A sickening thud sounded as the two bodies collided.  
  
"Oufff! Gees, Vogue, vere are you goink in such a hurry?" Kurt asked helping her up.  
  
His expression quickly changed when he saw her tear stained face. She tore away from him as soon as she was on her feet. She couldn't stall; she was already running out of time. She raced down the hallway towards the garage.  
  
There was no time to get Bobby, and besides, the car she was taking would only seat four anyway.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Kurt? Kurt, what's wrong?" Storm asked as the blue teleporter slowly walked into the staff lounge.  
  
He looked like he had just seen a ghost. She noticed that he had a book and a remote control in his hands.  
  
"It's Vogue. She vas cryink and she van down the hall and bumped into me. She dropped this." He explained holding up the remote.  
  
"Kurt, in what direction was she running?"  
  
Storm's question was answered as the sound of tires squealing tore through the room.  
  
"Rogue!!" Storm yelled as she bolted out the main doorway and onto the driveway, "Rouge!!!!"  
  
It was too late.  
  
She was gone.  
  
She slowly walked inside to find Logan, Scott, and Jean coming from all directions to see what all the noise was about.  
  
"She's gone." Storm said to Kurt.  
  
"Who's gone?" Logan demanded.  
  
"Rogue." Jean whispered, "In your new car." She added looking directly at Scott.  
  
"What?!" Scott yelled.  
  
"Where is she going?" Logan asked.  
  
"Boston." Jean mumbled in deep concentration.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, she's out of range."  
  
"That quickly?"  
  
"Logan, the car she took can fly."  
  
By that time Kurt had left his fellow X-Men and walked towards the TV that the remote belonged to.  
  
"Uh....guys?!!" He yelled hoping to catch their attention, "You better come look at this."  
  
They all gathered around the TV and watched, open mouthed, at what they were seeing.  
  
"I think I know vhy Vogue left."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rogue knew where Scott hid his car keys, so there wasn't a reason to hotwire it. Within five minutes, five grueling minutes, she was there. She landed the car in the Drakes' driveway and strode up to the door. The house wasn't burning and there was no sign of John; at least she knew that she wasn't too late.  
  
She pounded on the door not caring for subtlety at the moment. It was Ronnie who opened the door.  
  
"I need to talk to you and you parents." Rogue said with a tone that belonged to Logan.  
  
Ronnie, immediately recognizing her, tried to shut the door in her face, but she was too quick. She put her arm out in front of her and stopped the door from closing.  
  
"Please. You and your family are in serious danger. I am only here to help."  
  
Ronnie slowly opened the door and let her inside.  
  
"Who's at the door, dear?" Madeline Drake asked as she came into the living room.  
  
"Bobby's girlfriend."  
  
Rogue stood unsure of what to do and say next. This all had seemed so easy in her head.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Mrs. Drake, I can explain."  
  
"Ronnie, call the cops."  
  
"No, just hear me out. I've come here to protect you."  
  
"From what."  
  
"From a mutant who is very dangerous."  
  
"The only dangerous mutant I see here, is you. Ronnie, didn't I tell you to call the cops?"  
  
Ronnie hadn't moved a step and Rogue knew why. He was afraid she'd attack him with her powers. She sighed.  
  
"The only way I can harm you with my mutant power is if I touch your bare skin with mine, and seeing how you two are an the other side of the room and I am all covered up, I don't think I'll be touching you anytime soon."  
  
"Honey, why is she here?" William Drake asked as he walked into the room.  
  
At least she had them all in the same room, she thought.  
  
"Yes, why are you here?" Mrs. Drake added in a rude tone, "You were just telling us."  
  
It took all of Rogue's will not to imprint them all and drag them to the car. This was taking too much time.  
  
"I am here to save you." She said calmly.  
  
"We already know that." Ronnie spat out.  
  
"You know, I wasn't asked to come here!!!!!!" Rogue yelled, finally snapping. The Drakes were surprised at her sudden outburst.  
  
"Then why did you come?" Mr. Drake asked.  
  
"You know that family that were killed today by a mutant attack, George and Rebecca D'Ancanto? I am Marie D'Ancanto. Those were my parents! They treated me just like you treated Bobby, if not worse, and here I am trying to save you bunch of unforgiving people and all you can do is treat me like trash!  
  
"The mutant who murdered my parents was John Allerdyce also known as Pyro. You might remember him; he was the one that blew up the cop cars right in your front yard. I don't know what his reason is for this sick plan of his, but I do know that he is just a puppet and is being controlled by a stronger mutant named Magneto."  
  
Rogue's voice started to get quivery as she neared the end.  
  
"John is coming after you. It is too late for my parents, but it is not too late for you. I'll take you to a safe place where you will get answers to any of your questions and you and Bobby can clear things up. Do you trust me?"  
  
Her little ordeal must have worked because they actually looked as if they were considering it.  
  
"Look, you all still love Bobby, and I know for a fact that he still loves you. Don't put him through the hell I've been in. No matter what my parents did to me, I still loved them. I didn't get to tell them that. Please come with me, for Bobby's sake, not mine."  
  
That seemed to do it.  
  
Mr. Drake looked from Rogue to his wife to Ronnie, and then to Rogue again.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The cat, they said, was at the vets, so it was one less thing to worry about. Rogue rushed them to the car saying that there wasn't time to pack anything, and she was right. As soon as the Drakes got in the car, a strange orb looking thing came from the sky.  
  
"Get down. Make it seem like there is no one in the car. No matter what happens I want you all to stay hidden until I say so or until he leaves. If something should happen to me press these." She hissed pointing to three red buttons, "Make sure the car is on first. After you press those, flip this and the car will automatically take you back to the Mansion. Tell them that I didn't make it and that it was John who killed me. Ok?"  
  
The Drakes numbly nodded.  
  
"Good. Now get down."  
  
Rogue shut the drivers door making it appear that she had just arrived. The orb opened and Pyro stepped out of it.  
  
"John!"  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"John please don't do this!" She pleaded running up to him.  
  
"I have to."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"They don't understand, they never will."  
  
"Give them a chance."  
  
"Like the chance they gave precious Bobby? Like the chance that your parents, hell, your whole town gave you? You can't tell me that they didn't deserve it."  
  
Rogue stood speechless.  
  
"They hurt you Rogue. I made sure they never hurt you again."  
  
"I can't let you do this."  
  
"Rogue."  
  
"I wont let you do this."  
  
"Rogue, please. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"John!"  
  
"The name's Pyro!" He roared as he pushed Rogue back.  
  
He lit his lighter and just as he threw his fireball, Rogue jerked his hands back, causing his flames to go off course. Before Pyro could stop it the fire blasted into Rogue causing her to fly backwards and onto the hood of her car with a surprising force. The abnormally hot flames licked at her clothes, at her skin. By the time Pyro pulled them back, it was too late.  
  
"No!" he screamed, but he couldn't help her.  
  
Already he heard the distant sirens. He quickly torched the house and jumped back into his orb.  
  
By the time the cops an the fire department came, the silver orb and the red Saturn had flown off.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The X-Men were just about to leave to find Rogue, when the doorbell rang. Bobby, who was roughly woken up by Logan and filled in on the situation, answered it.  
  
"Mom?" He asked in surprise. What on Earth was she doing here?  
  
"Bobby! Oh, God, it was awful! She came and we got in the car and the flames!! She was on fire!! We pulled her in and then we flew here and, oh God, she's dead, Bobby!! She's dead!!"  
  
Bobby stood completely confused as his mother cried onto his shoulder. He took her inside as Ronnie and his dad stepped into the entry hall. His dad was holding something in his arms, and it took Bobby awhile to figure out what, and who, it was.  
  
"Marie!" Logan screamed as he and the other X-Men saw her burnt body in Mr. Drake's arms.  
  
Logan rushed over and took her into his own grasps. Kurt quickly teleported the two down to the hospital wing. He came back and did the same with Jean and Scott. He then came back for Storm.  
  
As much as Bobby wanted to go with he stayed with his family.  
  
"Don't worry. Everything's going to be ok." He said with a certainty he didn't feel, "I am going to take you all to the Professor and I want you to tell us everything that happened. 


	5. Recovery

Rogue jolted awake. The sudden brightness of the overhead fluorescent lights shot fresh pain to her eyes. Where was she?  
  
"Rogue? Rogue, can you hear me?"  
  
Someone was talking to her.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
Her eyes slowly adjusted and her vision became clear.  
  
"Yes, Rogue, it's me."  
  
She saw his face, right above hers, covered in worry. Jean was next to him with the same expression on her face. Kurt and Storm were on the other side of her bed. What was going on?  
  
"Where's Logan? Where's Bobby? Oh God! John!! Where are the Drakes?!"  
  
"Fine. Everyone is fine. The Drakes made it here safely. Bobby is upstairs with them right now. Logan is fine, he'll just need a day to recover." Jean said soothingly, trying to calm the hysteric girl down.  
  
As Rogue tried to get her breathing back to normal, Scott hugged her.  
  
"We almost lost you."  
  
Rogue lifted her arms and hugged him back. It was then she became fully aware of how badly her clothes where burnt and how much of her body was being revealed. As if sensing her thoughts, Scott let go of her and produced a blanket from under her hospital bed. He gently wrapped it around her shoulders. As he did so, he bent down and whispered softly in her ear, "It's ok, Rogue. Everything is going to be all right."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The first thing Rogue did after she received the ok from Jean, about a half hour later, was to find Bobby and his family.  
  
She walked down the hallway in fresh clothes and set out to find the Drakes. She nervously pulled her hair back in a ponytail, not caring about how nice she looked. She had thrown on dirty, black jeans a wrinkled gray sweatshirt and mismatching black gloves to complete the train wreak look she was going for.  
  
She was still in shock.  
  
She could still feel the flames burn her flesh. It was a feeling she wouldn't easily forget.  
  
The first place she checked was Bobby's room, only to find it empty.  
  
~Rogue, we're in my office.~  
  
The sense of the Professor in her mind left as quickly as it came. That was one thing she still had yet to get used to.  
  
She knocked on the Professor's door and silently waited to be let in. The door swung open and before Rogue could blink, Bobby had his arms tightly wrapped around her. She willed herself not to cry.  
  
"When I heard that you were missing, I didn't know what to think." He said, not loosening his hold on his girlfriend.  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you, but I didn't have enough time."  
  
"I know."  
  
William Drake watched silently as his son hugged the girl, what had that Pryo boy called her? Rogue. Madeline Drake watched too, her more emotionally than her husband.  
  
"I think now would be an appropriate time to show you to your rooms." The Professor told the Drakes.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rogue couldn't sleep. Every time she tried flashes of flames and the horrible sound of screaming would cause her to awake suddenly drenched in sweat. Her room was like an oven and she couldn't stand the heat. She walked outside on the courtyard and sat on a wooden bench. She took off her long sleeved over-shirt and just sat there, eyes closed, in a black tee and loose pajama pants finally cooling off.  
  
"Can't sleep?" a voice drawled from behind her.  
  
Never moving from her relaxed state, Rogue asked, "How can you tell?"  
  
"Because you're not sleeping."  
  
Rogue opened her eyes, grinning. She turned to face Logan as he sat down beside her on the bench. He was wearing a green, button up long sleeved shirt and loose, black pants. As always, her wore his brown leather jacket. He had just gotten out of the hospital wing.  
  
Rogue threw her arms around him hugging him just as tightly as Bobby had hugged her.  
  
"Don't tell me you're getting soft on me, kid?"  
  
She pulled away laughing. It was the first time she had done so all day. Suddenly reminded of the day's events her, her mood grew dark. Logan sensed this change and put his arm around her.  
  
"That was a very brave thing you did today."  
  
Rogue rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, "I just didn't want him to go through what I was going through. His family was still alive and I just had to save them. For his sake."  
  
They just sat there for a moment, soaking in each other's company before Logan asked, "What's that for kid?"  
  
Rogue looked at what he was. It was a small, clear patch on her upper right arm.  
  
"That's the trouble of absorbing one person so many times. Some of the personality traits stay with you. Their addictions included."  
  
He took this into consideration.  
  
"Sorry, kid."  
  
"You thinking about quitting?"  
  
"I will if you want me to."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Logan grinned as Rogue smirked up at him with the same smart-ass expression he had used so many times before. She rested her head on his shoulder once more and by the slow change in her breathing Logan knew she was asleep.  
  
He gently gathered her in his arms and headed towards her room. After placing her on her bed and pulling the sheets over her sleeping form, he slowly turned to leave the room.  
  
"Sleep easy, kid."  
  
And then he was gone. 


	6. Welcome To Meridian

Nobody knew what was in the letter that Rogue got two days later. She had been pretty distant since her encounter with John and no one had seen her in the cafeteria. Jubilee said that Rogue only left her bed to go to bathroom. She hadn't seen her eat or drink anything, but judging by the many used Dixie cups Jubilee found in the trashcan, she knew at least she was hydrated.  
  
That's why it surprised everyone to see Rogue stumble up to Professor Xavier's office and run out five minutes later clutching papers in her hands.  
  
Within the hour Rouge was packed. Her hair was down and it looked like someone had attempted to brush it. She threw on blue jeans, a black tee, black gloves, and a black jean over coat. Where she was going, nobody knew. Nobody dared to ask. The adults knew, of course, but they kept the information to themselves. Bobby was upstairs with his family so he didn't see Rogue leave.  
  
Rogue hopped in the first car she saw. A black convertible. It wasn't anything special. It had its fair share of dings. Nothing that would draw too many heads. It was perfect. She put her bag in the trunk and headed out to grab the keys when she knew she wasn't alone any more.  
  
"You're not going alone, kid."  
  
Rogue turned to face Logan, car keys clenched in her hand.  
  
"You're not coming with me. I can do this alone."  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
Rogue looked hurt, but she knew he was right. "So what, you're coming along to protect me?"  
  
"These are the people who drove you out of town nearly killing you. I'm not about to take any chances."  
  
She stood there, mouth open. "How did you know?'  
  
"Something that Jean told me."  
  
"Of course." She said exasperated. She stomped over to the car and looked at Logan.  
  
"You driving?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
The drive down to Mississippi wasn't bad. After Logan had practically force fed her, she finally loosened up and started to act some-what human again. They took turns driving, she during the day and he at night. They only stopped for gas and food. They made good time, and before they both knew it the sign saying "Welcome to Meridian." Was dead ahead.  
  
Rogue clenched her fists trying to forget all of the horrible memories that began to flood back to her, but wasn't succeeding. The funeral wasn't until the next day so, they decided to head over to the motel.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sir, but we only have one room open." The clerk said in his most apologetic voice. Truth was he had three rooms open, but he wasn't going to say it to Her. In fact, he had just the room for Her and Her friend.  
  
"It's ok." Rogue said trying to defuse the situation, "We'll take it."  
  
She gave Logan's arm a harsh squeeze telling him to calm down. He took the hint and silently followed her to Room 21. The room was decked out with old green shag carpet, retro looking chairs, cracked mirrored walls, and the smell of smoke and cheep perfume gagged them both. Then they spotted the bed. The only bed in the room.  
  
"I'll take the floor." Logan said, making a mental note that if he ever got the chance, he would gut that damn clerk.  
  
"I need to use the phone real quick." Rogue mumbled as she walked over to the nightstand.  
  
"Who are you going to call?" Logan asked as he checked out the rusted over bathroom.  
  
"Scott."  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"He told me to call as soon as we got here."  
  
Logan snorted as he made sure that the shower worked. Now this was a conversation he had to hear.  
  
"Hey, Scott?" [pause] "Yeah, we made it here ok. We're at the motel." [pause] "Yes, he's behaving himself." [pause] "Thanks for the tip, I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Logan couldn't help but wonder what that dick had told her. Satisfied that the shower worked, not well, but it worked., he headed over to the toilet.  
  
"How are the Drakes?" [pause] "I'll talk to them as soon as I get back. How's Bobby?" [pause] "I'll have to talk to him too." [pause] "I'm fine, Scott. Tell Jean I say hello." [pause] "Yes, I'm sure I'm fine." [pause] "I'll call you later." [pause] "Bye."  
  
She sighed heavily as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Logan." She called walking over to the bathroom.  
  
"Yes?" He asked stepping out of the sorry excuse of a bathroom.  
  
"We need to stop over at my aunt's house."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rogue paused before ringing the doorbell.  
  
"It's ok, darlin', I'm here." Logan said wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
With that added strength she pressed the small button. The big oak door opened to reveal a tall slender lady who appeared to be in her mid-forties. She had short, brown curly hair and dull gray eyes. Her face was set in a stern expression.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who the fates dragged in."  
  
"Hello, Aunt Anne."  
  
"That's Mrs. Peters to you. What are you doing here? The funeral isn't until tomorrow."  
  
"Your letter told me to come here."  
  
"Oh, well you're not wanted-needed anymore. Now if you will excuse me I have things left to do. Your sister is due to arrive at any moment."  
  
Rogue felt as if she had been slapped.  
  
"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Peters."  
  
Rogue's aunt then slammed the door shut and Rogue pushed away from Logan.  
  
"Charming family, huh?" Rogue asked trying to force down the tears that were threatening to come.  
  
"Rogue-" Logan started to say but was cut of by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.  
  
He walked up to Rogue and automatically knew who it was.  
  
"Marie? Is that you?" a high-pitched voice asked from the sporty, green car.  
  
Even though she was Rogue's sister, the woman who stepped out of the car looked nothing like Rogue he knew. She was tall and slender with an obvious pair surgically enhanced breasts. Her tight black dress showed off her long legs and her honey brown hair bounced perfectly. She took off her sunglasses to reveal light blue eyes. Logan couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Flesh and blood." Rogue replied icily.  
  
"Come now, is that anyway to treat your own dear sister?"  
  
"I don't know. You tell me."  
  
"I should be the one mad at you. You totally missed my graduation."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Amanda," Rogue said with fake sympathy, "I was totally busy, nearly dieing on several occasions and all."  
  
"Hmm, now I know why I wasn't so sad when you abandoned us."  
  
"Abandoned?!?!!"  
  
Logan grabbed the now furious Rouge as she lunged at Amanda.  
  
"I think it's best we leave now." He said making eye contact with the Barbie-like woman in front of him.  
  
"You'll have to introduce me to your friend next time. He's kinda cute."  
  
This time Logan considered letting Rogue go, but he still shoved her into the direction of the car.  
  
The two ate a silent meal from what they had bought from a gas station and quietly got ready for bed.  
  
Rogue was already under the covers when Logan tried to figure out what was the most comfortable way to sleep on the itchy carpet.  
  
"You can sleep up here, you know. As long as I stay under the covers and you stay on top we'll be fine." She grumbled.  
  
"You sure?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Positive."  
  
He slowly walked and sat on the bed making sure she wasn't about to change her mind. She didn't even flinch when his weight made the bed sink a bit.  
  
Ten minutes passed before Rogue suddenly spoke.  
  
"We weren't always like this, Amanda and I."  
  
Logan turned on his side to face her, but she kept her back to him.  
  
"The biggest fight we ever had was over the bathroom. But she was perfect. Always perfect. All my life it was 'Why can't you be more like Amanda?' or 'Amanda would have never done that.' I was always being compared to her. I never hated her for it. It wasn't my fault I was never interested in wearing mini skirts and being head cheerleader. If it had been up to me I would have never gone to any school dances."  
  
She rolled over and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"It was an accident, I didn't know. We were just up I my room hanging out, having a good time, acting like normal teens. David was the star quarterback, the kind of a guy that the cheerleaders drooled over. He was on the A honor role and all of the college scouts flocked here to see him. I was just the girl next door, the computer geek; the complete joke. How could such a popular girl have such a loser as a sister? So imagine everyone's shock when right after football practice David asked me to go with him to the homecoming dance as apposed to all of those preppy cheerleaders that she should have gone with. After that we went on dates, held hands......"  
  
Rogue paused almost living in the moment. Logan understood. It was the one thing of her past she did not want to let go of. All of those happy memories before.....  
  
"Then there was they day he came over. I told him my top-secret plan to travel around Canada and I made him swear not to tell a soul. My parents would not have approved. I remember the exact moment. My first kiss. The moment I'd been dreaming about since I was a little girl. As soon as our lips met I knew something was wrong. I suddenly knew everything about him. His memories mixed with mine and for a moment I didn't know who I was."  
  
"I hated it, seeing him convulse on the floor like that, like I've seen you do so many times. They took him to the hospital and he was in a coma for three weeks. Nobody knew what was wrong with him. All anyone knew was that it was somehow my fault. They didn't know I was a mutant until I accidentally touched Amanda and she ended up in the same state, only she recovered the next day. When she came home my parents called me down to the living room to 'talk'. They said that I only had two hours to pack my things and leave. If I was still around they'd call the cops."  
  
"So I packed only what I needed, furious that when I needed my family the most they just turned their backs on me. I had just taken a step outside when I saw them. Practically the whole town was outside ready to kill me. Apparently I had ruined David's chance of a football scholarship. I mean, he was the one thing that this stupid town ever had and I had just ruined him. I was lucky to make it out alive."  
  
"And now my parents are dead. My family hates me. I don't want to face them tomorrow, Logan. I can't." She finished, sitting up.  
  
Logan sat up too and pulled her into a tight hug. She cried on his shoulder and he soothingly ran his had up and down her back.  
  
"You're the toughest person I know, Rogue, tougher than me. You've had more near death experiences than anyone should in a lifetime, and yet, you move on. You get over it and carry on with your life. Don't let these people get the better of you, they just don't realize who you are and they're afraid of you. Afraid of us. These jerks are not your family, Rogue. Your real family is waiting for you back at the mansion. Besides, you shouldn't fear these people. We could take them."  
  
Rogue looked up at him after hearing his last sentence and gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"Ok, fine. We'd probably need Cyke's help too."  
  
She smiled a pained smile and sighed.  
  
"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know that, right?" He asked her, "I will always take care of you. I never break my promises."  
  
Rogue settled back in bed and in a matter of minutes Logan could hear her drift of to sleep.  
  
"No," she mumbled.  
  
Logan looked at her. She was sound asleep.  
  
"I can't. I have to."  
  
Logan strained to hear what she said. She kept trailing off.  
  
"I must tell him."  
  
She turned a bit violently in her sleep and Logan grabbed her hand trying to calm her down. She frowned and in an even quieter voice she finished her nightmare.  
  
"I have to. He means too much to me."  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been a weird couple of weeks. Rogue's whole past is something I completely made up. Nothing factual. Actually in the old comics and cartoons the boy she kissed was named Cody, but oh well. In the movie they called him David, so David he shall remain.  
  
I hoped you liked this I promise that I wont make you wait so long next time. 


	7. The Funeral

"Rogue?" Logan asked, "Are you done in there?"  
  
"Just about."  
  
Logan backed away from the closed bathroom door and sat on the edge of the bed. As he listened to the sound of the faucet run he thought over all the events of yesterday. He'd never seen Rogue loose her temper like that. No matter what she went through she'd always managed to keep her cool; that was one of the reasons why he admired her. If seeing her sister for only five seconds made Rogue want to attack the girl, then today was going to be a very, *very* long day.  
  
The doorknob turned, bringing Logan's attention back to the present, and the rusted hinges on bathroom door causing it to creak as it opened. Rogue stepped out in a long black skirt and black, comfortable looking high heeled shoes. She wore an elegant black shirt that looked as if it had been ripped, but not in a trashy way. It left parts of her shoulders bare, but she let her hair down in little ringlets, so it covered her exposed skin. They didn't have a hair dryer and her hair naturally dried curly. Her regular black, silk gloves fit the outfit perfectly.  
  
She was radiant.  
  
"You look beautiful, kid." Logan managed get out.  
  
Rogue blushed.  
  
"You don't so bad yourself."  
  
She had never seen him in anything remotely fancy. He wore a black, button- up, long sleeved shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way up. He was wearing black dress pants, and had on shoes that Rogue instantly recognized as Scott's.  
  
"You ready for this?" Logan asked as he stood up and walked over to where she was standing.  
  
"No, but let's get this day over with."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The funeral went as smooth as it could have possibly gone. Rogue pretended not t notice how no one came near her, but Logan saw her confidence slip every time a glare and look of pure hatred came her way. He stuck by her the whole day, amazed that she never shed a single tear. It wasn't until the reception did things start to turn ugly.  
  
Rogue and Logan stood next to Amanda as people began to pass by giving their condolences to the family, and no one stopped at Rogue. She hung her head and Logan pulled her away from her sister.  
  
"This hurts you, doesn't it?" He asked looking her right in the eye.  
  
"More then anything I ever felt. It's like they don't realize that I lost family too."  
  
"What did you expect?"  
  
"Something more than this, I mean, these are the people I grew up with, were friends with. They treat me like I am poison." She paused as a new thought crossed her mind. She continued in a more distressed tone, "I am poison."  
  
Logan instantly put his arms around her as he tried to talk her out of that idea, "No, Rogue, you aren't. You're going through a hard time, that's all. Don't think like that it'll get you nowhere."  
  
"I just want today to be over." She said burying her face in Logan's shirt.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Marie?"  
  
Rogue pulled away from Logan and looked at the young man, the first person, besides Logan, to have spoken to her all day.  
  
"David?" She asked not believing he was here.  
  
"I'll be standing over there, unless you don't want me to." Logan whispered in her ear.  
  
"No, I'll be fine." She turned to David as Logan walked away, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. How about you? I am really sorry about what happened."  
  
"Thanks, I'm doing ok, I guess."  
  
They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Rogue blurted out, "I am so sorry. Had I known, I wouldn't have kissed you. It was an accident."  
  
"I know. You wouldn't have done anything like that deliberately."  
  
"But what about your football scholarship?"  
  
David shifted his weight from foot to foot.  
  
"Well to be perfectly honest with you, my dad sucked the fun out of football when I started to get very good. He kept pushing me to win. He made me practice all the time. Honestly I hated football. You didn't ruin my scholarship. I just told them I couldn't play anymore."  
  
"Can you?"  
  
He looked down at his feet.  
  
"Yes. There is no way that I can apologize for the consequences. I am terribly sorry that your own family......."  
  
David couldn't finish the sentence, but Rogue didn't want him too.  
  
"David," she said reaching for his hands and held them in her own, "It is not your fault my family or the town hates me. They hate me for what I am."  
  
Rogue looked down at their hands and then looked up at David.  
  
"You didn't flinch. You didn't pull away."  
  
"Should I have?"  
  
Rogue smiled her first smile of the day.  
  
"I have to introduce you to someone."  
  
Rogue lead David to where Logan was standing.  
  
"David, this is Logan. Logan, this David."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, back at the mansion.......  
  
Three knocks sounded on Bobby's door.  
  
"Come in." Bobby yelled, putting his book down. Who could be knocking at this hour?  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
"Mom? What are you doing here this late?"  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you something. Ask is more like it." She said sitting down.  
  
"Sure, anything. What's on your mind?"  
  
"It's your girlfriend, what is her name?"  
  
"Rogue, Marie."  
  
"Marie? Ah, yes. Anyway, are you sure she's the right one for you?"  
  
Bobby sat up.  
  
"How can you ask that? She saved your life!"  
  
"Honey, I know. It's just that, how can you be with someone whom you can't touch?"  
  
"I'm not afraid to touch her."  
  
"But she won't let you."  
  
Bobby looked down at his book.  
  
"When she's ready she'll let me know."  
  
"But will you still be around?"  
  
Bobby looked up into his mother's eyes.  
  
"I don't want to see you get hurt. You deserve a woman who can give you everything you want. Can this girl, Marie, can she give it to you?"  
  
Bobby turned his face away quickly. He didn't know.  
  
"Think about it."  
  
She stood up and began to walk back towards Bobby's door. She paused a moment before leaving. In that moment her eyes flashed yellow. An evil grin spread across her face as she left the dorm room.  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!!! A new year, a new chapter, a new cliffhanger. Happy New Years. Hoped you liked this. 


	8. The Return Home

"So, this David kid..." Logan started.  
  
Rogue turned and looked at him lifting her left eyebrow wondering where he was going with this. She definitely left Meridian in higher spirits than when she came. Logan and David talked for a bit, which Rogue took as a good sign.  
  
"What about him?" She asked.  
  
"Don't do that with your eyebrow, kid. It freaks me out."  
  
"Why? Does it remind you of anyone?"  
  
"Yes, now stop it."  
  
"Whatever you say, bub."  
  
"You want to walk?"  
  
"No." Rogue said, giggling, "I'll stop. You're just a big part of my personality. It's kind of hard not to act like you."  
  
This took Logan by surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well every person I imprint stays with me. They mostly fade away, but certain things stay."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well with you I know how to count cards, street fight; I now have a very colorful vocabulary, and the sudden urge to smoke."  
  
"What did you get from Jean?"  
  
"Not much other than a headache, a complete understanding of Shakespeare, and some images of Scott I wish would fade away."  
  
That last comment made Logan wince, "Magneto?"  
  
"I can kick the Professor's butt in chess."  
  
"John?"  
  
"Lighter tricks and cheesy pick up lines."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Logan had pulled over at a gas station. He was preparing to get out of the car to pump some gas when Rogue stopped him. She was feeling the back of his shirt, mostly around his collar. Logan wasn't sure how to react to this.  
  
"What are you doing?" He nervously asked. Why was she making him nervous? Why did the feeling of Rogue's silk covered fingers make his hair stand on end?  
  
"Just checking your label." Her face was scrunched up as if she was looking for something, "Ah! Just what I thought." She leaned back in her sat smiling as if she found what she was looking for, "Made in Heaven."  
  
Logan stared at her a look of absolute horror on his face. Rogue burst into laughter.  
  
"How lame is that? Oh man, you should have seen your face!"  
  
"He actually uses that?"  
  
"Yes, isn't that sad?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"I'm going to go inside to use the rest room. I mean, it's not like that pick up line even works."  
  
She got out of the car laughing, leaving Logan in the car stunned. He shook his head unbuckling his seat belt.  
  
"Totally none effective." He muttered, not fully believing himself.  
  
He after he paid for the gas the two set out again.  
  
"You want to hear a line I used to use when I went bar hopping?" Logan asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Sure." Rogue said as she opened a bag of chips.  
  
"Well, I'd go up to some woman I wanted to pick up and I'd go up to them and ask them if they had a mirror in their pocket because I could see myself in their pants."  
  
"John uses that one, too. Here's one: if I told you that you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?"  
  
The two laughed, but soon made the mistake of looking at each other. Their laughter stopped as they just gazed into each other's eyes. Those pesky butterflies returned to Rogue's stomach and Logan's heart beat a bit faster.  
  
Rogue turned away quickly, her face hot from embarrassment.  
  
"What about David? What did you get from him?"  
  
"A deep passion for sports cars. Speaking of David, what did you want to talk about before?"  
  
Logan thought for a moment, "Oh, how are things now with him?"  
  
"Great. Really great. He gave me his cell number and his new e-mail address."  
  
"You still like him, don't you?"  
  
"I don't think you ever get over your first love, but I know we've both moved on."  
  
Logan nodded.  
  
"Hey, thanks for coming with me. You're a great friend, Logan."  
  
He turned and faced Rogue, smiling.  
  
"You're a great friend, too, kid."  
  
Rogue sucked in her breath, gathering all of her strength, "Logan, I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it, kid?"  
  
*Don't tell him, Rogue.* The Professor sternly ordered.  
  
*I have to. I can't do this any more!* She yelled back. They were quickly approaching the mansion.  
  
"Kid?" Logan asked her. Rogue didn't hear.  
  
*You can and will. He must find out on his own.*  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
"What?!" She yelled aloud, "Oh, sorry. I was just having a headache."  
  
"What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Nothing." She sighed, "We're here."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, how was it?" Scott asked as he walked into Rogue's room.  
  
"Intense, but Logan helped me get through it." She replied as she unfolded her dress.  
  
"How was Logan?" Scott picked up a pair of jeans and turned them right side out.  
  
"He was the perfect gentleman."  
  
Rogue took the jeans from him and put them in her pants drawer.  
  
"Excuse me, but aren't those dirty?"  
  
"I can wear them one more day."  
  
Scott shook his head and picked up a shirt. He picked up the piece of paper that fell from it.  
  
"Who's 'DLRPshader@aol.com' and why do you have his cell number?"  
  
Rogue snatched the note away, "Why do you automatically think that it's a guy?"  
  
"I was young once."  
  
"It's David, alright?"  
  
"David? You mean your ex-boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are you doing with his number and address?"  
  
"We met again and started to talk. He doesn't blame me for what happened. I'm going to call him later."  
  
"Ah, well, I'll leave you two alone." Scott said. A devilish grin was plastered on his face.  
  
Rogue's mouth dropped, "Shut up, Scott! It'll just be a quick call."  
  
"And I'm sure I don't want to be around for it. Things could get a little heated."  
  
"Oh my God! You did not just say that!"  
  
"I only speak the truth!"  
  
Rogue whacked him with a pillow. Scott grabbed a stuffed animal and hit her back.  
  
Bobby backed away from the closed door and walked down the hall running a shaky hand through his hair.  
  
A/N: Well, I obviously have been introduced to the wonderful movie of 'A Night At The Roxbury'. All those pick up lines came from that glorious movie. Oh man, Chris Kattan is hysterical!  
  
Anyway, on with the fic. I can totally see John using those lines at bars, and I can see a young Logan using them too. I thought they were funny, but then again, everything is funny at 11 pm. Hope you liked it. Rent 'A Night At The Roxbury'! If you have any other funny movie recommendations, I'd love to hear them. R/r! 


	9. And So It Begins

After the funeral time seemed to slip through Rogue's fingers and before she knew it two weeks had past. She sighed as she walked to her room from her last class. It was Friday and she couldn't have been in more need of a break. She had to write report after report and the 'Weapon X' secret was beginning to take its toll. To top it all off, Bobby was getting very distant and suddenly became "too busy" for her. She threw her books on her desk and sat down on her bed.  
  
As soon as she did so, Jubilee burst through the door.  
  
"Mail call!!"  
  
"Thanks." Rogue mumbled.  
  
"Come on, girl. Life can't be that bad."  
  
"Want to bet?"  
  
"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes as Jubilee left the room and opened her letter.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, has anybody seen Rogue?" Scott asked as he walked into the front lobby.  
  
Logan, Jean, and storm shook their heads.  
  
"Now that you mention it, she wasn't at dinner." Storm said crossing her arms over her chest, "It isn't like her to skip meals."  
  
"She got a letter today. I gave it to her three hours ago." Jubilee commented as she walked into the room with Bobby and Kitty.  
  
Scott and Logan exchanged glances.  
  
"Who was the letter from?" Scott asked not liking where this was going.  
  
"I don't know. Some business.......a legal firm, I think."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know. I just glanced at it."  
  
"I'll go check it out." Scott said getting up from the couch.  
  
"Rogue?" he asked knocking on her door.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Rogue??!"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"I'm coming in."  
  
He grabbed the door knob only to find it was locked. Instantly he reached for his glasses and took them off for two seconds. He blasted the knob clean off and kicked the door open.  
  
Rogue sat on the bed staring at the wall. She didn't even seem to notice he was there and that her door was completely ruined.  
  
Scott followed her gaze and saw the small hole in the wall. He looked back at Rogue who was cradling her hand that hand swollen tremendously.  
  
"Oh, Rogue." He whispered, "What happened."  
  
"The day before my parents died......." she started, unsure if she could continue, "On the day before my parents died, they had gone to......."  
  
She cut off unable to finish. She looked down at her hand, crying as Scott sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her close to him.  
  
"We heard a noise. Is everything alright?" Jean asked as her Logan, Storm and pretty much everyone else who was in the lobby ran to, and gathered around, Rogue's room. Rogue didn't notice.  
  
"They were going to disown me! They were filling for it the day before they died. They didn't want me anymore. Even though I wasn't there they couldn't stand the thought of having me for a daughter. They were so ashamed of having a damn 'mutie' in the family!"  
  
Scott looked up at Jean helplessly. She walked over to Rogue and gently began to examine her left hand.  
  
"I hate them." Rogue sobbed into Scott's shoulder.  
  
"Shh. Don't say that. You don't really mean it."  
  
"No! I hate them! I HATE THEM!" She screamed.  
  
She pulled away from Scott and, with a look that wasn't her own, she said in a low, shaky voice, "They deserved it. They deserved to die!!"  
  
"Ok, everybody leave." Storm said as she ushered the other students to leave.  
  
"You heard the woman, move!" Logan yelled getting more of a reaction from the kids.  
  
"It's ok, Rogue. We'll get your hand fixed up and you can eat your dinner. We'll get this hole in your wall patched up. Everything will be fine."  
  
But it was too late. A shadow had been cast on Rogue's soul and somehow Jean knew that she had just lied. Something was about to happen and after it did, nothing would be 'fine'.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mystique walked into Magneto's office finding John and Magneto already seated, waiting for her.  
  
"Sorry. The conversation lasted longer then I thought."  
  
Magneto nodded in understanding, a sick, twisted grin on his face. John sat there smiling too. He knew how clingy Bobby could get.  
  
"How is it going?" Magneto asked.  
  
"Better then expected. He is a very easy target."  
  
"The documents have been sent and Rogue has reacted the way we wanted her to. It is time that we move into the next stage of our plan."  
  
John and Mystique nodded.  
  
Soon, very soon Rogue would be theirs.  
  
A/N: Sorry about how long the update was. This story is moving too slow for my taste so I am going to step it up a notch, so get ready. Hope you liked this chapter. 


	10. The Worst Day Of Rogue's Life

Logan didn't know how to feel. He hated seeing Rogue in so much pain, but it was clear that nothing he did was going to make her feel any better. As much as he hated not doing anything, he just simply stayed away from her closed door. (They had immediately replaced the old one.)  
  
It took three days, but she finally began to attend her classes. She began to act normal and things at the mansion began to get back into its usual routine.........until the day that the Brotherhood put their plan in action.........  
  
*~*~*  
  
"You said you wanted to see me?" Rogue asked as she walked into Bobby's room.  
  
"Yeah, I did. You might want to sit.  
  
Rogue frowned as she sat down on his bed. She watched in confusion as he began to pace in front of her.  
  
"I know I haven't been around much, but I've been thinking." He started.  
  
Rogue immediately didn't like where this was going.  
  
"We both went into this relationship knowing that it wasn't going to last." He continued.  
  
Rogue's heart sunk knowing what he was about to say.  
  
"I think that it is time that we moved on."  
  
She sat there in stunned silence as news sunk in.  
  
"Are you ok with this? I mean, with all of the things that has happened recently--"  
  
"I'm fine." She interrupted before he could finish the sentence, "It wouldn't have worked anyway."  
  
She suddenly stood and quickly walked out of Bobby's room without looking at him. Bobby moved to follow her, but thought better of it. Rogue needed to be alone right now.  
  
He sighed and realized that he was single again, but the thought didn't make him very happy.  
  
This was what he wanted......... wasn't it?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rogue practically ran from Bobby's room to hers. She should have seen this coming. She was so stupid. Of course he didn't want to be with her, who would? God, she was a failure. Tears streamed down her face as she walked into her room and instantly realized someone else was in there.  
  
"Logan? What are you doing here?" She asked trying to wipe the tears from her eyes and her tear stained cheeks.  
  
He didn't answer her, he just kept looking at the packet of papers he had in his hands. Rogue's face paled as she realized what he was looking at.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
His question shot out like a bullet making her jump a little.  
  
"You knew? You knew my past and you didn't tell me?!"  
  
"Logan--"  
  
"I had a wife and you didn't tell me?!?!"  
  
"Logan, let me explain."  
  
"Explain what?! I trusted you!"  
  
Before she could blink he had grabbed her right arm and had slammed her against the wall.  
  
"I TRUSTED YOU!!!"  
  
"Logan, please!!"  
  
There was a long silence as he stared into her eyes.  
  
"You are dead to me. I never want to see you again."  
  
He let her go and walked out of her room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
And she just stood there unable to speak, unable to move. She fell to the floor crying as she let out everything from the past month and a half she had kept in.  
  
It was then that she finally snapped.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Scott, I've been thinking." Jean said as she sat on the couch, next to her fiancé.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"After we get married, I think that we should adopt Rogue."  
  
Scott sat staring at her, "Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously."  
  
A smile appeared on his face as he said, "I'm glad you think so too."  
  
Jean playfully punched him in the arm as Kitty and Jubilee came bursting into the study.  
  
"Rogue's gone!" Kitty cried.  
  
"What?!" Scott asked as he ran up to the two hysterical girls.  
  
"And so is your motorcycle."  
  
"She left this." Jubilee said handing him a little piece of paper.  
  
"'Rogue is dead.'" Scott read aloud.  
  
He looked at Jean and the two instantly ran to the Professor's office.  
  
A/N: See what I mean by "stepping it up"? Anyway, I hope you liked it. 


End file.
